Code: Astrid Seeking Book 2
by Firelily53
Summary: After the destruction of lyoko Astrid returns to kadic...alone. Ahead of her is a dangerous quest to recover her friends from all around the world. She joins a group called KADIC, who teach her and her friends about defending the wordl from ISP. In the end its up to her to recover her friends memories, stop a massive world war, and sort out the mysteries of her own past! How?
1. Code: KADIC

Astrid's pov

I woke up on grass. Soft grass with trees to cover the night sky looming above me. Groggily and sorely I reach my hand up to make sure my necklace was on. Good, it Camen on this world. After hat priority was taken care of the events of what happened hit me all at once. Shocked my body and emotions weren't sure what to do next.

*Peut!* a dart hit the tree next to me. *peut!* *puet!* two more came my way. I cursed under my breath and scramble,Ed up, the feeling of danger arousing me from my mourning. I can grieve later, for now I need to get back to lyoko. Franz hopper said Sissy would help me, let's hope so.

"Get back here! Project Hax halt!" A woman's voice scolder me like w child as I started running. A small urge compelled me to stop and obey but it back off after I realized what it was. Screw off! I have business to do and I won't let you stop me!

I ran for a few miles at least, and soon I broke the trees to find the lake the factory sits on. Or used to...I covered my mouth with a hand as horror flushed over me. The factory wasn't just damaged from lyoko being destroyed...it's _gone. _I swallow my regret and focus on the positive. I'm near kadic! Judging by where I am in referance to the bridge I run in the way Kadic should be.

The loud noise of a gunshot rongs in my ears, justifying the pain on my cheek and the small object that flew into my sight at high speed. My heart race, if possible, got faster. My legs pounded harder and I moved faster. Blood dripped out of the wound on my cheek, probably just a scratch.

"Idiot! That could have killed her! She's too valuable for that put that thing away this instant!" The woman's voice said. Heh, finally being useful? Doesn't matter anyway. I image of the school past the trees came into view and I sighed in relief through my panting.

A momentary panic coursed through me. What if they don't help me? What if they catch me and turn me into them? What happens when I'm caught? Images of being a toy and experiment forever send a bitted taste to my mouth.

I push down my worries and run harder. Up ahead by the edge of the school I see a man, a girl, Jim, and our principle. The girl has white hair like I do...Sissy. I feel a pang out pity for her, she may have been a pain in the ass some times but she didn't deserve my fate.

I stop in my tracks and spin around on my heels In one smooth motion. What am I doing? I can't lead them straight to Sissy! I would be a traitor. No I have to stop them here and now. I hold up my hands and stare at the emerging images. I take a deep breath and say "stop." A wall of some invisible force springs up in front of them. How...I /think/ I used my programiness to pull atoms from the air and create it...maybe.

After it's created I crouch and put my hands on my knees. Heavily panting I try to catch my breath after what seemed like running forever.

"Astrid!" Sissy's voice calls me and I turn the man who I didn't recognize steps forward and continues on the group currently emersed in there inspecting on my wall. He passes me with a nod and I widen my eyes. Sissy runs up to me and grabs my hand. She squeezes and I turn back to her. Her eyes are completely white. her hair is the same silverish as mine. Her skin is much paler than before too. I soften my gaze and regard her sadly.

"Sissy...I..." I start to say but she holds up her hand. I'm surprised by her attitude change. She has barely spoken yet I feel he has matured alot. She looks like she's excepted what has happened.

"We'll talk about that later. For now are you okay? There's alot of things i bs that are about to be the thrown at you..." She says and I nod. I've been through enough lately to really care about my appearance at all.

Her father, my principle steps forward and gives me a reassuring smile. "Keith- Mr. Jamerson, will chase away your pursuers, you can relax about that." I nod and straighten a little. I calm my frantic panting and look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas." I say and he nods.

"I'm going to tell you straight out. I'm the leader of KADIC, Kindred Agency During International Crisis. We are currently the one and only organization opposing ISP, the corporation attacking you and your friends. We would like you and the rest of you group to Jon us in dedending the world from this opposing force." he says and I iden my eyes. I take a sharp breath.

"If I were to say no...?" I ask hesitantly.

"Then I would find a suitable place for you to go to school and try to my utmost ability to allow yo to lead a normal life. " He vows and a safe feeling settles in my stomach.

"If that's the case...when can I join you in defending the world?" I ask putting on a smile. He looks as if a wait of tension has been lifted from his shoulder and smiles back at me. I remember from before, adults normally don't like me. This man, and Jim, have always been different. He holds his hand and I shake it.

"This is great!" Sissy said and I quirked an eyebrow at her. Not hostile, but curious.

"We need uou to tell us everything you know about Xana and the ISP. Especially the recent events we've had tonight. However it can wait until morning...or maybe afternoon. I'm sure your exhausted." Mr. Delmas said and I smiled appreciatively.

"Before that, let me give her a check up, I want to make sure that cut doesn't scar." A new voice says. Our school nurse, Ms Perraudin. She gives us a tiny wave. I shrug and she comes and leads me to the schoop clinic.

"Are you sure? At this hour can't it wait till morning?" I ask, it's quiet literally the middle of the night and most students should be asleep. She unlocks the doo to clinic and doesn't say a word as she flips on the lights. That's one way to answer.

"Your health is important. Besides,you didn't think im only a nurse? Your half program, I have to make sure that nothing will bug up." She's says unlike her normal style of speaking. I widen my eyes.

"Im not bugged!" I say indignantly and she rolls her eyes. She pats the bed for me to sit on it and I take a step forward. Or at least I thought I would. My legs didn't move at all and i suddenly realized how tired I was. I also realized something else. I'm supposed to be connected to the supercomputer right?

When it was shut down I was too. So why didn't I faint right away? Whatever the answer was it didnt come to me before I colasped on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Ulrichs POV <em>

_I woke up on the side of the street, infront of this huge dorm. Why can't I remember anything? Who am I? A few names struck my mind and stayed there. While everything about my past flooded in. Im a student at this school. I live in this dorm with several of my friends. _

_I remember now. I was on my way back from the meeting. We've got a match in a few days, and coach wants us to do our best. What happened was simple. I haven't slt for three says, I've been too focused on studying, which is totally unlike me anyway. My friends said so but..li have been getting better grades because of it. _

_I stand up but don't bother to brush the dirt off my jeans. What do those names mean though? Why is it so important to me? I walk into the dorm and see my friends standing there. _

_"Hey guys, do we know anybody name Yumi?" I asked._

* * *

><p>Astrids POV<p>

"That's fixes that problem!" A voice says and I crack open my eyes. I'm laying in a bed and it's still pitch black outside. I can tell because to my right is a window, the same window that Aelita and I decorated with photos. So I'm in my dorm?_  
><em>

"What?" I murmured and started Tom t up but my vision went blurry.

"Don't, sleep for a whlie longer, it hasn't even been two hours since you passed out. Your now no longer connected to then upper computer the way you were before. For now get some rest. We'll be meeting later." Ms Perraudin said. My body didn't protest, In fact IG went more like this.

I have work to do - me

No, you will sleep now - body

I dreamt of my friend, not only of my friends but of that family again too. The dream that I had a little whlie ago. The older brother, was older this time. And the little girl was about in sixth grade. I silently drifted through the dream, its too foggy for me to move clearly.

Later I dreamed about Odd, I almost woke up, or maybe I did. Either way I knew I i crying. The memories of him only made it worse.

I also dreamed about aelita. And jeremy. And yumi. And Ulrich. And William. All of my friends. Really I dreamed about everyone important to me.

And then I could feel it. I didn't wake up, not completly, but my mind could just tell. I was crying. For how long I had been crying I didn't know. But as I dreamed about each of my friends, I couldn't hold it back. It didn't even cross my mind to stop crying.

When I finally woke up again it was morning. I wiped the previous nights tears from my eyes and sniffled. Be strong, that's what you have to do. Even though I thought that I feel flimsy.

Just as I stand up from the bed sissy walks in. She smiles and waves, shes hold a tray of breakfast- croissants and eggs and such. She set it down on my night stand and turned to me.

"Your finally awake! It's been a long time!" she said and I cocked my head.

"What do you mean, hasn't it only been a few hours since then, it is morning after all...well maybe late morning." It looks like its way past when breakfast is served. I bet other students are in clsss by now.

Sissy raises an eyebrow though, creating an expression that seems more like the old her. "Astrid...it's been three days." She said and I widened my eyes. Had it really been that long? No wonder my eyes feel this puffy. How long was that I was crying? A small spark of hope lit in my chest. If it's been three days could they have found anyone yet?

Of course not. That's not their job job. They probably don't care about it. Why look for a little girls friends when you have a world to save!? My knees collaspes to the ground, despite the amount of energy I have from my long sleep. Slow tears start to fall down my face.

It will be a long time before they seem you again. And an even longer time before they recognize you again. franz hopper said they would loose their memory of it all.

No one will laugh with me on the way to gym. No one will be there to sit doen with at lunch time. I can't share my meatballs with odd anymore and I can't hang out with anyone in the rec room. More tears start to flow and I sob silently.

Silent, but harsh. They shake my whole body and leave me shaking on the ground. At somet point sissy politely exited the room. Leaving a White and Turquoise cap on my dresser.

I thanked her mentally but didn't stop crying. I cried for Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and William. I cried for the friend shop that I knew would not be phased by this. I cried for the families of Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy. I cried for Aelita because her family couldn't miss her anymore.

But I do. I miss them. I miss them so much. My heart aches for them like they do when they greive, my lunge scream for them like they do for air underwater. My pulse raced to find them and my brain throbbed to know what happened to them.

In the end though i dried the tears. I gather all of my close. I gathered the necklaces that held special meaning for me. I picked up the colored cap sissy left. I devoured my breakfast and chugged the Orange juice.

Most students are in class, so the showers are empty. I took a long hot one that scalded my skin. After who knows how long I got out and got dressed. Putting my hair into a simple ponytail threaded through th hole in the cap. One by one. Put on the necklaces I had. My silver and gold pockets, the ISP repeller, and the red wooden heart.

i brushed my teeth, (really needed that) and slipped on my tennis shoes. Checking myself one last time in the mirror I smile. It's a sad smile, but probably better than any of tesmiles I gave three days ago. I went back to my room, dumped my stuff, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

It's time to stop by the principles office, I need answers.

**Hoooooo boy. You guys have nooooo idea how hard it was to write this. My iPad kept freezing everytime I got a good chunk of it done without saving. So rp multiple times I had to rewrite a thousand or so words. Yeah as you imagined y sanity went out the window a while ago. I hope you enjoy this star of Book 2! Got many evil pans though...Muehehehe! (Like I said the sanity is loooong gone)**


	2. Code: Goodbye my home

_Ulrichs POV_

_"What about Jeremy? Odd? Aelita? Astrid? Or even William?" I ask rounding off the names. They shook there heads and looked at each other trying to see if anybody remember names like that. _

_"I think there was a Will at this school once. Not many like those though." One of my friends called Jack said. I sighed and nodded. Oh well, I better focus on the game we have soon...but I fell like those names...whowever they are must be important._

_Who am I kidding. If I can't even put name to face how can they be important. I would remember them if they were important...right? A pang struck my heart when I thought about what face a girl named Yumi would have._

_"Maybe you knew them when you were little, or something like that." Al said. I nodded and shrugged. The others didn't seem too affected by the random question and we went back to talking about other things._

* * *

><p>Astrids POV<p>

"The reason I went into the coma was because the supercomputer was shut down. It was shut down when Aelita and Franz Hopper went into it to hide from the goverment agents...aka the ISP. I woke up when Jeremy restarted it and found Aelita in the super computer, and came to the school a month or two after they virtualized Aelita. Since then we've been fighting xana, freed William, which I could do because the program to free him linked with my program as a kind of mini one compared to mine." I shiver at the part about my program... It's still really strange to think about it.

"The ISP has been interfering ever since I was captured by xana in the first place. They were also the ones who devised the plan to take away Odds memory, which they only did to get to me...to try to use it to take me over...which worked." I said likr I had cotton in my mouth, "Franz Hopper temporarily freed me from it which unlocked unknown places in lyoko. Now this necklace keeps me from there...control or whatever and once we set up another super computer which could take who knows how long, we can try to access those. For now our first mission is to gather our friends and keep defending the world from Xana."

"According to our tracking systems Xana has moved to the same area as one of your comrades" A woman who works for KADIC says. She hands me a file and I open it. A picture of the school, town, supercomputer location, and... Ulrich!

"Ulrich! He's okay!?" I ask and the woman nods.

"For now we'll have to rid Xana of each location, which will send him the next replica, bouncing you from place to place, and hopefully leading you in the direction of your comrads." She says and a new found hope fills me. Ulrich! Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be on my way!

"Miss Delmas will be your partner throughout this, along with Mister Hamilton." She said and my next words caught in my throat. I haven't heard that name in a long times..nor have I thought about that person in a long time. I wonder why, I guess I've had too many other things to think about than him.

"Alex?" I ask, the name sends a pang through me. The woman looks at me carefully.

"No, his younger brother, Eric. Alex is on a project here at school, haven't you seen him lately? Anyway your to meet them sometime today to work with each other." She hands me a little slip of paper. It's a note addressed to me, to meet near the gym.

I stand up and excuse myself. Thanking her before I leave I exit the empty classroom we had been using. I started towards the vending machine we would leah go to together. Along the way I look around the school and think about what we would be doing if that shit hadn't happened. I pull out some change from my pocket and buy a steamy hot chocolate from the vending machine.

Taking a sip I ont even mind when it burns my tongue. Why? Why do this have to happened? It's gne, all that time we spent together, it fell too fast through my fingers. All that time defending this place, fighting xana, going through hardships together. We were a team, a group. They were my friends! Why!?

Fo or the first time a serious realization jolted me. I spent a year of my life wishing my old life back, wishing to go back in time ten years. But now, I don't want to go back ten years, I wouldn't have been friends with everyone if I did. My thoughts then were the same as they are now. asking why I had to give up so much.

"I felt the same way..." A voice said and I spin around to see Alex standing behind me. "When you went into that coma...foR the longest time I would visit every day. But...My hope that you would wake up slowly died." Alex said and my stomach twisted at sesing him his teenage self again.

"W...Why are you still here. You have a wife! A child! Go back to Her already!" I say and squeeze my cup of hot chocolate. His expression grows dark.

"Don't you think i would if I could!? I can't show up to her door like this!" He says fiercely but then calms down again. "I'm sorry but.., it true. Your right I shouldn't be here, but I don't have any other choice at the moment"

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I remember when I met Jimmy in the factory, where was he now? "When...when i woke up, the first thing I wanted to do was find you. I thought that it wouldn't matter, so what I was still a teenager, I loved you and that's all that mattered. But when I went out into the city, I noticed changes. It was like captain America or anything but I noticed technological advances."

"And when I called your old cell phone number...a stranger picked up. They must have reused it, but it made me realize how much I didn't know. About you, about anything. I broke down in the middle ofn he street and the orphanage took me in again." I finished and he didn't respond.

"My memory of most things from much before the coma dissapear and all I remember is collapsing in the middle... Of our date." I said and looked away. This time he spoke.

"I never forgot about you, even after I was married. My wife always knew about it, she accepted it though. Do you remember Emily? Turnsout she always had a crush on me through out high school. She's who I ended up marrying. It was simple for her, sh was always content with it..." He got a clouded look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask because my sense went on hijack mode. Something felt...sore.

"I..it's fading away. My memory, of it. I can't remeber my first date with her... I can't remember asking her out...even proposing t her is getting fuzzier by the day. I can't imagin... What if I forget about her before they can change me back-" he broke off because I had set down my hot chocolate and walked over him. I wrspped my arms around him and just hugged him. He was stiff for a second but then he hugged me back. We stood there for a minute.

Keeping warm and sympathizing with each other's troubles. Standing her now, talking it out. It helps the pain go away. I don't think ill ever be able ton or gets bout him completely. But I've got bigger issues right now, and there's still Odd...

"He forgot about me, they made him forget, and when he finally remembered lyoko BLEW UP. And now he's out there who knows where...he doesn't remember me again! Alex I love him!" I started out as a murmur but I got louder.

"I know...I know." He says and pull back. We take a step back from each other. And I pick up my hot chocolate again.

After a few moments of silence I look up at him sheepishly. "You never told me you had a brother." I said and he looked away sheepishly.

"oh..he ran away from home when he was younger...it was just never a good time to say it" he says and I check the time.

"I have to go but...good luck." I say and he smiles. My heart unwillingly skips a beat.

"You too." I turn and walk towards the gym.

* * *

><p>Erics pov<p>

I was there waiting first. I wore a brown blazer and had my hands in my jeans pocket. It was cold today. Astrid came up to me with a hot drink warming her hands, smart idea. I leaned my back against the ew all of the gym and smiled when she came up.

Before the super computer blew up the factory, Jeremy told me to get myself and Sissy out of there. Brynga had already left, thats one thing that proves how much of a traitor she is.

Astrid smiled back at me, but it was a sad smile. "Sup." Was all she said when she joined me and I murmured a response. When she looked at me, her eyes were wistful almost, what's up with her?

"Hi!" Sissy said when she joined us. It still amazes me how much she changed. Maybe it was the way jeremy told us to go but stayed himself, to make sure his friends would get out unscathed. Maybe it was Brynga tricking her and handing her over as another experiment for the ISP.

Maybe it was her almost dying when they imputted the program into her. Or maybe it was a the time afterwards, when she had a few days to think about what happened. Whatever it was she abruptedly changed, decided against her bitchy attitude before.

"Great, now we're all here!" Astrid said seeming to have perked up a bit. She raised her head up a big and for a moment she looked like girl who knew what she was doing, a leader.

"We leave for Layette Academy tomorrow morning, really early...as in around six am." Sissy said and I groaned.

"Hey sissy, you know-" Astrid starts to say but sissy interrupts her.

"Um, actually if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to be called sissy anymore..I...I don't know why exactly. Actually I do. I haven't saiit it yet but Astrid im sorry. I've only ever been a bitch to you at this a school. I want to put that behind me!" She says determined.

Astrid nods and for a minute we all try to come up with a few good nicknames for her.

"Emily." Astrid whispers and Sissy looks up at her.

"I love it! That's perfect! From now on call me Emily please!" She says and I share a glance with astrid.

"Okay, Emily it is." I say. Astrid looks like she is deep in thought when she said that name what could that mean? Maybe the name is important to her or something.

"Okay, Emily. You too Eric. I don't want to drag in anybody that doesn't want to do this." She starts but this time I interupt her.

"Are you kidding me? How can we let this? I've been asked by a secret organization to team up and fight another secret organization. Even though it seemed ke like a bother at first, I really do see the value in helping you out. Once we succeed in saving the world I plans t get a scholarship to a really good school. I've got plans for when it's over, so I. Starting it now." I say and Astrid looked at me suprised.

"Me too. There's ths pair of boots that I so know will be in once we finish this. I want to get them then!" She says and Astrid looks at both of us liked she's about to cry.

"Thanks...you don't known hat this means to me." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Let's not get all soppy here. One for all and all for one and all that. Anyway if we're all in why don't we go pack and meet again at dinner?" I say and we all agree on that. I head back to my dorm and think about what I've gotten myself into.

"Looks like your on team good guys now Eric." A voice says behind me. And standing in the doorframe is Alex. My senses go on hypermode and I become guarded once more.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm you brother."

"Was"

"Am"

"Leave"

"No"

"Don't you have parents to kiss up to?"

"Don't you have a book to read?"

"What do you want?"

"You're my brother."

"Were."

"Same difference."

I glare at him for a few seconds longer before turning around and continue to pack my bags. He's silent for a minute, and five minutes later I turn around and he's already gone. However a note is stuck to the door.

I peel off the stick note and read it. '_Be good to her.' _It says and I grumble about course I will. Astrid has been through a lot recently, but what does Alex know about that? I shake my head and forget about it.

Astrids POV

I packed my stuff and met with them at dinner. A few people were murmuring and glancing over at us. When I passed tables I heard people queetioning were the others were. I bite my lip and try to act normal when I sat and talked with them.

Afterwards I went back to my dorm and researched Layett academy. I clicked away on my laptop until the late hours of the night. When I finally set it down I hd a decent amount of informtion on stored. At that point I clicked on a lamp and went through the file that contained what I needed for tomorrow.

They put it through so that I had the same classes as Ulrich. The others however had different schedules. I had a free period that let me out early, this is so I would have more time in the afternoon to investigate the replica.

I got my own badge that I could whip out for emergencies only. (that is so cool!) And I also got a good amount of money to get us where we need. I vowed there to not spend it on silly things, because this isn't my money to spend. I slipped in a specials lot in my wallet and continued through.

We all get code names too, which makes everything feel even more secret agenty. My name is Emma Isle. Eric's is John Palo. S- Emily's is Lillie Brown.

i smiled at the new names. I hope we don't get too used to them, but it will sure be weird to be called by different names.

I put the file away and clicked off the light. Yawning I fell asleep easily, dreaming about nothing for once.

* * *

><p>In the morning the three us of took showers, packed the car, and ate breakfast half awake. When the time came to get in the car and leave for our long drive, I turned to kadic and wondered what I was doing with my life.<p>

This is the place where I fell in love again, met new friends, created memories, and lost it all again. I took a deep breath and didnt wince as I turned my face to the bright sun. "See you again soon!" I call out lucky to the school.

Then I hop in the car and we drive away. Emily and I sit in the back and Eric sits in one o the middle seats. Next to him is the woman from yesterday, prepared to teach us all that we'll need to know for transferring to this school. Since I had already researched it last night I didn't pay as much attention as I shouldve, in fact I fell asleep several times alomg the way.

Whenever I was awake though I would look out the window in the direction of kadic. How I knew? Maybe I had location services in this program thing, but other than that I coudl just feel it.

We finally arrived around midday. I looked around the new school when I got out of the car. We got all of our things and walked down to the school lobby.

Then a new story began.

**Wow, is it me or does that last part not seem to have any Chracter in it? Hmm maybe I'll rewrite that part later. Either way I'm really excited to be getting ton his part in the story. If anybody wants to know then my plans coming up for this are...well, gonna get interesting! If anybody reading this is strictly pg-13 im sorry, but hopefully you can still enjoy this! It won't be that bad really, im exaggerating a bit XD. Anyway I'm put, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
